User talk:Star of Exile/Archive 2
First-- ChristmasRelyk 20:20, 23 December 2008 (EST) :Second Kyhzna Faikun 09:32, 25 December 2008 (EST) 09:35, 25 December 2008 (EST) Design a Boss! Test ur creativity bizzitch 22:29, 26 December 2008 (EST) :seems like a lot of work tbh 14:26, 31 December 2008 HAPY NU YIER I'm drunk and i wanna kill this fucking guy for being an anoying fuck http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_HA_Arcane_Hexway Kyhzna Faikun 21:27, 31 December 2008 (EST) :lolwut 08:42, 1 January 2009 question does HB affect vigorous spirit? 19:48, 3 January 2009 :fucking answer me 05:58, 4 January 2009 ::Typing that question takes more time than checking it on the wiki(s) or ingame. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:24, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::"Healing derived from enchantments (such as Dwayna's Sorrow) is not normally increased." nothing for sure though, and i cba ingame 06:55, 4 January 2009 centered ther u go*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 17:59, 7 January 2009 (EST) :I was first tbfh ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::ty <3 is it really that simple? wow i fail 18:01, 7 January 2009 ::actually it got inturupted when i wasdoing it, and you added an extra comma that made it look weir so i fixed and centered. owned.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 18:04, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::I centred it, you removed a comma, tbh [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:17, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::gonna have to go with frosty on this one 18:18, 7 January 2009 :::::I say you guys have a pissing match to decide who did it first. I'll judge/jerk off. 18:19, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::thanks needed that -- 18:20, 7 January 2009 :::::::Tai, you want me to see if I can resize your sig? 18:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::And how the hell do you do your time/date like that? I've wanted to be able to do that forever. 18:22, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::: , -- 18:30, 7 January 2009 :::::::::and no it's really easy to do i just cba atm -- 18:31, 7 January 2009 YOUR SIGS TO BIG FOR YOU, YOUR SIG TO BIG FOR YOU [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:13, 7 January 2009 (EST) :and you fail at grammar tbh, too not to -- 11:44, 8 January 2009 32 bit 32 bit supports upto 4 gigs of RAM. However, Windows reserves 976 Mb of RAM for MMIO, thus you only have 3 gigs of usable RAM. Not that you'd need more than that, anyhow. and if you "only" put 3 Gigs in it, it will use a part of the 3 gigs for MMIO, so having 4 gigs is not redundant. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) :oic. i have 64bit (and 4 gigs of RAM) :D -- 12:33, 9 January 2009 ::I have 32bit with 4 Gigs myself :) I didn't feel the need for 64bit, and it would prevent me from playing Nethack (which is awesome. The only graphics it has is ASCII, it's funnier than Portal and harder than >). --'› Srs Beans ' 12:42, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::I can't run photoshop elements 3.0 on 64 bit :( xD -- 12:46, 9 January 2009 ::::Afaik, 64bit only should have trouble with 16bit programs o-o (theoretically, of course! It's still Windows). So, it's PS Elements, not your OS :P --'› Srs Beans ' 13:23, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::PS elements 3.0 is wayyyyy old, so yeah, it's elements, but it worked on my older 32bit. -- 13:24, 9 January 2009 :::NETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. --71.229.253.172 01:17, 11 January 2009 (EST) mAT predictions basicly, i want some moneys, can anyone give me a hand in choosing my top 8 for the xunlai tournament house? thx -- 17:19, 9 January 2009 :rawr + the first 7 euro guilds on the list Tab 17:26, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::that's what I did last time, only got me 80 :( -- 17:27, 9 January 2009 :If you don't want RPs, put the best guild in the game, KMD. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::u mad? kmd gt gld nob Tab 17:30, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Nuub, ask me, I got over nine thousand from copying darian's predictions. Kyhzna Faikun 00:59, 11 January 2009 (EST) Lol IRC yetiamchosen: So the only part about this curse of recruiting potentials for the marine corps that isn't utterly miserable is fucking with the people that have already signed up. Now, we don't want to scare them off entirely, so we can't just sit there and be like, "You're going to die in bootcamp!" But we can be completely insane with each other in front of them, and let them draw that conclusion on their own. So we're told to take the poolees on a 1.5 mile run today. No staff nco's there, so we're like, "Fuckit. There's two recruits, there's eight of us ... four mile run." So we start running and I had just had a monster energy drink, the lo ball kind, which is red. That's a dumbass's recipe for disaster, but I really wanted one so I had one anyway. It dehydrates you, gives you cramps, and makes you puke. So we've been running like half a mile and without breaking pace I casually puke onto the side of the road, and keep running. Among marines this is normal behavior, so no one even says anything, but the recuruit is looking like, "Wtf, did that guy just puke without stopping?" geekryan: lol yetiamchosen: And he's like, "Dude! Are you alright!" I'm like, "KEEP RUNNING!" and I speed up a little bit, chuckling inside. And then it really hits me and I'm like, going full speed, just hurling all over the side of the road, wiping my mouth, running, hurling and he looks at the puke and he goes, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU PUKING BLOOD!" geekryan: HAHAHAHA yetiamchosen: And I go, "THAT'S NOT BLOOD IT'S CONFIDENCE AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" And I just blast off like a little red streaming rocket ship. I look behind me and this kid seriously look like he's just about to piss his pants, like, "Oh my god, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?" I got up to the front and this marine looks at me and goes, "Were you really puking up blood?" I'm like, "No devil, it's monster," and he just laughs, he's like, "You're going to hell." yetiamchosen: That's it. I was chuckling inside all the way home. geekryan: that really is awesome geekryan: I can't imagine how freaked out that recruit was yetiamchosen: I hope he doesn't sleep well again until he gets to boot camp. Kyhzna Faikun 00:11, 13 January 2009 (EST) :Next time just link the Bash quote please. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:19, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::i don't get it tbh :S -- 07:16, 13 January 2009 :::Oh ya, sorry. Kyhzna Faikun 12:03, 13 January 2009 (EST) Your vote on Build:R/W_Coward_Turret please remove or give actual reasoning [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:31, 20 January 2009 (EST) :I did give actual reasoning -- 11:04, 20 January 2009 ::no, u just said that ppl should stop putting any elite on such a bar and call it a turret >_> such a bar is called a turret, fyi [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:17, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::it's a bad turret. -- 11:42, 20 January 2009 ::::reason? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:51, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::if you want a snare, use Mel's shot. if you want damage, use BA. -- 11:53, 20 January 2009 ::::::Does Mel's shot KD their prot on spikes? Or does BA KD their prot on spikes? 217.120.228.192 11:57, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Does Coward? No, because they aren't kiting from nothing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:01, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::r3k, misery. :< 217.120.228.192 12:02, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: ^ups. and, nope. Hammer warriors do. -- 12:06, 20 January 2009 :::::::::Doesnt work in pve. --Anonimous. 12:16, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::stfu tbh -- 12:18, 20 January 2009 :::::::::::Are you saying it works in pve? --Anonimous. 12:21, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I use it to solo farm DoA. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:23, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::You lie horse --Anonimous. 12:23, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Misery can solo DoA with no skills. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 12:26, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::players keep moving around a bit all the time tbh [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I know, take "None Shall Pass!" Spaggage ''talk'' 12:48, 20 January 2009 (EST) hai I've gotta say, your userpage is pretty sexy now. :P -- wins. 21:22, 1 February 2009 (EST) :yeah, i got the idea from you, but surprisingly the only thing i ripped from yours was the curvy borders :) -- 07:15, 2 February 2009 Joke pala Build:W/Mo_Vigorous_Paladin history n such? --'› Srs Beans ' 12:35, 4 February 2009 (EST) :The one i tagged as a joke was a different one than that one you linked, if that's what you're getting at -- 12:38, 4 February 2009 sup? hey, next time let me know if you want to RfA me. Not that I'm upset or anything, but I knew what happened would happen (so there was no point in it). Thanks for thinking I'm not an asshole though. You're one of the chosen few. Lol. ( 15:29, 9 February 2009 - ) :you got a beard, right? That means you can't be an asshole. Logic - who needs it? Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 15:30, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::Yes, I have a beard....and men with beards are always assholes. Look at that Dos Equis advertising guy. He's the a-hole alive. Also, what's logic? (→15:39, 10 February 2009 - ) :::yeah, i thought you would do a good job at least :( sorry bout that though -- 10:14, 14 February 2009 ::::(late response). Eh, don't worry about it. Thanks for thinking I'd do a good job. (→09:24, 15 February 2009 - ) :::::<3 -- 09:24, 15 February 2009 meh Works with only FNP if you have ranks, Serpent's is recharged when you need it. --'-Chaos- ' 09:19, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I'd still prefer the other r/d. you have no hex removal on yours -- 09:21, 15 February 2009 ::Serpent's/VoS is full time spell protection, and you don't lose speed because you cancel Serpent's after VoS is cast --'-Chaos- ' 09:24, 15 February 2009 (EST) discussion on noticeboard to avoid it I'll keep the discussion here. In response to http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=826571&oldid=826548... okay, it's not a guide. If people get my point then what I said was correct language :D I'm happy as long as I get the votes wiped. --'-Chaos- ' 13:53, 15 February 2009 (EST) :...wha? -- 13:57, 15 February 2009 "needs more experience around the wiki" ive been here longer than u have, and i have about the same # of constructive contribs as wiz when he was made admin. If you count all the moving builds, abandoned tag placing, and image tagging, i have about twice as much. :3 16:46, 17 February 2009 (EST) :who cares how long I've been here? I'm not the one being RfAd -- 16:48, 17 February 2009 ::Actually, that's a lie. I've been here around three months longer than you, 11 months longer than you if you count from first contrib. -- 16:51, 17 February 2009 I want a new name, I really haven't liked this one for a while. So far I've been thinking of Star (after my sin), but I really don't know. any suggestions? (if you're just gonna flame, gtfo please) -- 10:07, 18 February 2009 :Star of Exile? You did that for freaking ages till someone (possibly me) raged at you. - Misery Says Moo 10:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::I like tai better--Relyk 11:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) I came here to flame. Bye. Ricky vantof 11:16, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Call yourself Mont Senor....that's what I would change my name to. (→11:31, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::Mont Señor imo--Relyk 11:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Savage Moneyshot. - 11:34, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::gtfo panic. wouldn't Mont Señor mean mount mister? :S -- 12:06, 18 February 2009 :::::::and any other ideas? -- 12:11, 18 February 2009 ::::::::TaiMc--—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::wut -- 12:17, 18 February 2009 :::::::Mont Señor is just a spanish title. Something you would say to your boss if you were a house servant. Fry from futurama pronounces it w/o the tilde and it's hilarious. (→12:25, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::::So, like Monseigneur in french or something? -- 12:26, 18 February 2009 :::::::::Similar, yes. (→12:27, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::It's also commonly spelled Mont Señior too, but that's Castilian and people don't speak the proper shit here. (→12:30, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::KJ, what everything do you speak, and where do you speak (country you live in..)? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::: Hmm, I'll think on it. It would be annoying to type that out though :S (is there a shortcut for the ñ?) -- 12:32, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::Just copy and past it or you can download a spanish font. And Chaos, I live in the US but on the border of Mexico where they speak shit Tex-Mex. I only speak english fluently, but I can get my point across in spanish and I can read Greek but suck at speaking it. (→12:35, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::he hablado el espanñol desde cinco años. (i think that's right, i don't really pay attention any more) -- 12:37, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::Close, but you don't need the "he", espanñol is spelled español and desde would be best subbed with por unless you were trying to get across the idea that you've spoken spanish since you were 5 years old, in which case the whole sentence is wrong. (→12:45, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::the double n was a typo, and yes you do need the "he" because it's "I have spoken." maybe i meant desde hace instead of desde. -- 12:47, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::he is only needed in the formal sense, like if you were addressing a boss or someone who is on a higher social rung than you. In conversational spanish, you don't need it. Also, were you trying to say that you'd spoken spanish since you were 5 years old? Or that you've spoken spanish for 5 years? If you meant the former, then the structure was incorrect. If you meant the latter, then you don't need desde (→13:08, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::I meant for five years. my bad, i need notes when doing homework :) -- 13:10, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::::Then you meant Hablado español durante 5 años or Hablado español por cinco años. Either one is appropriate. (→13:12, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::::ok then :) I could have sword we learned some construction with desde (and maybe hace) somewhere along the ling. -- 13:13, 18 February 2009 Cingular Star - also I am guessing you are going to change during the switch to wikia? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) :We're switching to wikia? Awesome! Man, I need to fucking pay attention. I wanna switch too! lol (→13:19, 18 February 2009 - ) : yarp. Meh, I don't use my PvP monk all that much because i'm always UWSCing on Sin or doing titles/PvP on Ranger. and if you didn't know, Cingular is a telephone company in the US. Hmm, maybe Cingular tho, I kinda like that, unless it's a copyvio. is it? and lol KJ read the news :) -- 13:21, 18 February 2009 Karate Jesus: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/News/20090217 --Drah 13:34, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Already saw it now, but thanks anyway. (→13:36, 18 February 2009 - ) ::Ups, Fry uses the title Monsignor. He's quoting a physicist (holy shit that show has a lot of subtleties). I kinda want that to be my name now tbh. Which is better? Karate Jesus or Monsignor? Or should I think of a new one? (→14:06, 18 February 2009 - ) :::KJ is a pro name, Monsignor is one big wtf to me --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:10, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Derived from the French, Mon Seigneur = my lord. Unless you want people sucking your cock by looking at your name, go with KJ. 14:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Lol, I know what it means. It's a quote from futurama (who were quoting a movie) and spelled the way I spelled it, it's actually a title for a member of the Catholic clergy. Anyway....what about Death Rabbit? Also from Frisky Dingo. (→14:14, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::I like DR. Deadly Panda? ^^ 14:16, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Death Rabbit. It's THE rabbit from THAT movie. Spooky. Iffy has a pwnda fetish btw. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Jealous? ^^ 14:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: Lol, idk. I'll probably leave it the same, but if I changed it I could have a badass pic in my sig. (→14:18, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::::Make me a Deadly Panda sig! :D 14:19, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::: Chainsaw Panda? Lol (→14:22, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::;:::::Holy shit. Very sexy. I LOVE IT! 14:33, 18 February 2009 (EST) This is what I mean by Death Rabbits They'll fuck you up. (→14:24, 18 February 2009 - ) :Either take Pink Llama or Peace and Harmony as name. Brandnew. 14:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Why PnH? :S -- 14:27, 18 February 2009 :::Hottest guild that ever existed. Brandnew. 14:28, 18 February 2009 (EST) :lol :D --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::: But I wasn't in it :S Oh yeah my other idea was Imperial, because I'm in TIG? -- 14:30, 18 February 2009 :::::Imperial is probably taken. Check wikia. (→14:32, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::Not positive how, just do Special:Contributions/Imperial? -- 14:35, 18 February 2009 :::::::Either that, or check for a user/talk page. Most peeps get welcomed (except me, sniffle) 14:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I don't see one. Whatever, I'll keep thinking for a name. Still open to ideas. -- 14:36, 18 February 2009 ::::::::Shush, I welcomed you. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:37, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Chaos, learn to indent -- 14:37, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::It was in response to Iffy's comment, and I hit enter in between to separate it from your post. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Did not welcome ,e. I wanted Dont/Panic's cool boxes of uber welcoming. Tai Fu? 14:39, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::: You see that that doesn't leave a space. If you want to reply just do @LA or whatever. -- 14:40, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::It actually leaves a space, although somewhat unnoticeable. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::exactly -- 14:42, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::..... --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::To sum things up, you epic fail at indenting. GG 14:46, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::It actually leaves a space, '''although somewhat unnoticeable' -- '14:48, 18 February 2009' :::::::::::::::::To sum things up, Tai is a bitch about doing something wrong when the "right or "wrong" is a matter of own opinion. gfg. Tai, grow some eyes. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 14:49, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::No, i'm just informing you of the common style in which discussions flow on PvX. No need to rage -- 14:50, 18 February 2009 :::::::::::::::::: Chaos, how many times have you said "don't feed the trolls" today? Well, quit being one. (→14:52, 18 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::::ups -- 14:53, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::KJ, once, to that whoru who QQ'd about Pika being mean. I'm not even trying to troll, more being annoyed at Tai =/ --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:56, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::I laugh at your sig then -- 14:57, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::Self-irony? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:03, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::for you yes -- 15:04, 18 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::::::Which was my point in the first place. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:12, 18 February 2009 (EST)